Prince and Me 3: The Royal Family
by CaptainDarkSwan15
Summary: Trilogy to Prince and Me 1 & 2 - Finn and Rachel have grown and had four kids ... Alexander, Lyla, Benjamin and Megan ... with Alex being next for the thrown, will Finn turn into his Dad and pressure him to step up or will he let him decide what he wants to do?
1. Where We Finished

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the final part of the **Prince and Me** series**

**It took me a while to figure out what to do with this story**

**So, I'm dedicating it to Cory**

**This story couldn't go on without Finn**

**This is just a catch up on what has happened**

**so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Where We Finished

Finn and Rachel met at Julliard University

They had their ups and downs but came through stronger than ever

They fell in love and got married 2 years after they met

Now they are King and Queen of England

While they were on their honeymoon Rachel discovered she was pregnant

Seven and a half months later, Alexander Ray Hudson was the first boy of the next-generation

Being the first boy came with lots of responsibilities such as being the next King when Finn steps down

Alex was a active little boy and was excited when he was three and found out he's getting a little brother or sister

Lyla-May Hudson was the first girl and from the very beginning was Finn's little princess

Lyla was a quiet little girl never woke up during the night unlike her brother

Alex was six and Lyla was three when Benjamin James Hudson or BJ was born and turned everything upside down. If Alex didn't want to step up to be king then the crown will go to Ben

Handling three kids was a challenge but Finn and Rachel handled it like pros.

Then Megan Caroline Hudson was born, Alex (9), Lyla (6) and Ben (3)

Lyla wasn't happy as Finn had another little girl but he always reminded her that she will always be his princess

The boys grew up being close as did the girls. They all learnt how to ride horses and the whole family went on rides through the fields. The boys leant football as the girls got lesson at Rachel's studio

James is still their bodyguard but is also the kids godfather and is now married to Molly who he met at an event at the palace. They have a daughter called Isabella Faith Parker who was born 2 days before Megan

Blaine is still one of the coaches at Dreams Studio. It took a few dates and massive argument with Rachel that Kurt decided to move to London and open his own shop. a year after that they got engaged and took Kurt 2 years to plan the perfect wedding in Northern Ireland. Devon Joseph was a little 5 year old boy that the newlyweds fell in love with and a month later became part of the Hummel-Anderson family and he became best friends with Benjamin

* * *

**Should I start the story?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Life As A Hudson

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Lots of things have been going on and I haven't had time to think**

**so, here is the first official chapter of the final part of the Prince and Me Trilogy**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Life As A Hudson

Seven years old Megan skipped down the spiral staircase of the palace and smiled when she saw a familiar face "Hi Uncle James"

James turned around and bowed smiling "Princess Megan"

She giggled jumping down the last step "Where is everyone?"

"Your brother's are playing football outside, your dad is in a meeting and your sister is hiding"

"Properly in the kitchen" She smiled when she saw her mum "Hey Mami"

"Hold on" Rachel took the phone away from her ear "I can't take you to the studio today, something came up"

"But you promised" Megan frowned.

"I'm sorry sweetness" Rachel kissed her head before walking off.

Megan looked up at her uncle pouting.

"Fine, let's go" James groaned walking towards the entrance "I hate it when you do that"

* * *

"C'mon BJ!" 16 year old Alex grinned running across the grass with the football "You need to be faster than that!"

"I give up!" 10 year old Ben sighed sitting on the hill "I suck at sports"

"You don't" Alex walked over and sat next to him "You're good but you just need to focus"

"I know" Ben looked around the gardens "Have you told Mama and Dad yet?"

"You're the only one who knows B" Alex sighed "I don't know if I can tell them, it's not a big deal"

"It is a big deal A" Ben looked at him.

Alex chuckled lightly and stood up "Let's go!" He ran down the hill.

Ben groaned jumping up and followed his brother.

* * *

13 year old Lyla-May sat on the stool watching her favourite chef cook and smiled.

"What's with the smile Miss Lyla-May?" Mark asked looking up from the pan.

"I want to be like you Uncle Mark" She smiled "I love watching you cook and make amazing cakes"

"Maybe I teach you some of my tricks" He winked which made her laugh "Only if it's okay with your parents"

She sighed "You can forget it then, dad won't let me do it"

"You know your parents came down here everyday to get away the madness up there" He pointed to the ceiling "Why do you think he won't let you?"

"Too dangerous and I have to focus on my 'Princess' lessons" She rolled her eyes "The boys can do whatever they want, I like dancing at mama's studio but that's not my dream"

"What is your dream?" A deep voice said.

"I'm going" Mark turning around and walked into the back.

Lyla took a deep breath and spun around on the stool to face the King himself "Hi daddy"

"Want to talk about it?" Finn looked at eldest daughter.

"Not really"

He walked over and sat on the other stool "You know whatever you want to do I'll be proud of you"

"I want to cook" She looked at him "I can start in school, uncle Mark can help me and I'll go to a culinary school"

"You've got it all planned out" He chuckled "Just like your mother"

"So, can I?"

"I'll have to talk to your mum then we'll decide"

"That means it's a no" She sighed.

"It means it's a maybe" He stood up and kissed her head "Love you Princess"

"Love you too daddy" She smiled a little.

"Mark! You can teach my daughter but nothing extreme!" He shouted before turning and walked out.

Mark walked out smiling "What shall we make?"

Lyla squealed jumping off the stool, grabbing an apron and ran around the counter.

* * *

Rachel stopped at the top of the corridor which led to the kids bedrooms "Night kids!"

"Night mama!" Four voices echoed.

She smiled walking across the hall and into the main bedroom to see her husband on his tablet "What you doing?"

"Researching" Finn smiled.

"Researching what?" She asked walking into their closet

"Culinary Schools"

"You can't cook" She smirked changing into her pjs and walked out "Who for?"

"Lyla, I found her in the kitchen talking to Mark about learning to cook" He sighed "I don't like that the kids can't talk to us about things"

She climbed into bed and looked at him "Maybe we should go away, go back to the ski resort"

"I'll book it tomorrow" He leant over and kissed her "We need a break"

"We do" She smiled resting her head on his shoulder and looked at the screen "She's 13 and knows what she wants to do with her life"

"You knew from that age then your dream changed and changed again when we met"

"I know and I'm glad" She reacted up and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

Alex walked down the hall and saw his sister "Family meeting?"

"I don't know, I hope it's not another baby" Lyla sighed linking arms with him.

He chuckled "4 is enough"

"What's this about?" Ben caught up with his older siblings with Megan behind him.

"We don't know" Alex shrugged.

"Maybe it's something cool" Megan grinned.

"Mama and dad are not cool" Lyla giggled.

"It could be" Ben nudged his sister then walked into the family room to their parents on the sofa.

"Sit down" Finn pointed to the other sofa.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as they sat on the sofa.

"We've been talking" Rachel looked at them "And we've decided that we need get away for awhile"

"To where?" Ben asked.

"Vancouver, there is a ski resort" Finn smiled.

"Is it the same one where you went on your honeymoon?" Lyla looked at them.

Rachel nodded "We loved it when we went and want to take you there"

"Snowboarding!" Ben grinned and gave his brother a hi-5.

"Can we go ice-skating?" Megan asked.

"Of course" Finn smiled "Well, do you wanna go?"

The kids looked at each other then back at their parents smiling "Yes!"

* * *

**There it is!**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
